


The Party Wasn't that Great Anyway

by whump and things (Resident_of_Fiction)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/whump%20and%20things
Summary: Archer's definitely not too sick to go to the party. He'll be fine! And Rin doesn't need to know! At least, that's what he tells himself.





	The Party Wasn't that Great Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be one of the prompts for sickweek a few years ago but I only got around to doing a couple of them and it's just been laying around ever since.

It was no secret Archer hadn’t wanted to go to this party. He had made that clear from the start. He was willing to make an appetizer for Rin to bring, but that was it. Yet she had begged and pleaded enough he gave in. If it meant that much to her, he didn’t want to let her down. 

What _was_ a secret was that Archer had felt like capital S Shit for two days. It had started with just a sore throat then worked its way up and down to his sinuses and chest. He hadn’t wanted to bother Rin with his health, and he made sure to wear a medical mask when he made the harumaki, so he thought it best not to mention it.

By the time they were supposed to leave for the party Archer was barely able to stay standing. He had dosed himself on enough cold medicine and cough drops he thought he’d at least be able to survive the night. He’d even been careful enough when he blew his nose so there was no obvious redness. And if he needed to he could chalk up the bags under his eyes to staying up too late training.

Rin looked amazing, as usual. She had on a dark red dress and her hair was in an updo. Archer, meanwhile, had managed to make himself look presentable. It’s amazing what simply putting on a tie could do. Putting on their coats, Archer tightly gripped the packet of tissues he had in his pocket.

An hour later he hoped the worst of it was over. When they arrived they were bombarded with people who wanted to talk to them, straining Archer’s voice until his throat screamed in pain. Now he stood off to the side, drinking a glass of water and hoping to recover at least a little bit of the ability to speak.

Rin was still talking to people. Thankfully his desire not to come gave him an excuse not to mingle more than necessary. He knew if he admitted how he was feeling Rin would want to take him home. But she had been looking forward to this party for so long, it wouldn’t be fair to her.

But, god. His head was pounding so hard. The painkillers shouldn’t be wearing off this fast. He hadn’t taken aspirin because he thought he might drink, but maybe he should have instead.

Feeling the telltale wetness around his nostrils he ducked out once again into the bathroom. Taking out another tissue from his pocket (the supply of which was getting dangerously low already), he blew as hard as he could. The blowing led to coughing, which led to sniffing, which led to a sneezing fit. Hand placed firmly around the lower half of his face he snapped forward. “ _AhkkshhHHUH! AKsHHUHH!..K’shhhhchn!_...ungh...” 

Archer slowly straightened back up and looked in the mirror. His nose was growing clearly red now. His cheeks as well, but he paid little attention to that. He wiped his nose carefully, then threw out the tissue and washed his hands. He splashed some cold water on his face and shivered. After drying his face, with a deep sigh, he left the bathroom.

More time passed and Archer was losing what little steam he had left. He went from standing off to the side, to leaning against the wall, to now slouching in a chair. He hadn’t dared test his voice but he doubted there was anything left. His nose was too stuffed up to breathe through; his breaths went thinly in and out of his mouth, occasionally catching in his chest for a cough. He couldn’t place his head down on the table, or he knew he would fall asleep. The noise and lights felt so intense it was like he was at a rave, not a cocktail party. 

Time began to blur together. Ten seconds felt like five minutes and vice versa. If his brain was working properly he could have easily known what the cause of this was. But for now he kept his last sodden tissue clutched in his hand, occasionally sneezing into it.

“Archer?”

Broken from his spell Archer looked up to see Rin standing in front of him. She was blocking some of the light, which he was thankful for. 

“Rin.” His voice was a jagged whisper. 

“Oh my god. Are you okay?”

He tried to speak again, but this time no sound came out at all.

Rin furrowed her brow and began to lift Archer from the chair. “Come on. We’re going home.”

He felt bad. But he couldn’t have protested if he tried. It was selfish of him, but he really, really wanted to go home.

As they walked Rin had to support most of Archer’s weight. “You should have told me you were sick before, you idiot! You’re too heavy for me to carry you.” But she did anyway.

She was able to get him settled in the passenger seat. Feeling his forehead, she bit her lip. After loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt, she went to get in the driver’s side. Gripping the steering wheel, she didn’t move. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

Archer coughed. “You were...you wanted...the party... _K’shhkkh_!”

Rin bit her lip again. “You’re more important, dumbass. You stupid! Stupid dumbass!” She looked like she might cry, but she didn’t. “No. I should have known. You’ve been acting funny and you slept in late this morning. You never do that. And now you’ve got a really high fever…” She shook her head and turned on the car. 

Archer smiled as best he could. “Ha...this was my plan all along…” He coughed harshly several times. “We’re...leaving early…”

Rin smiled a little as well. “Idiot…”


End file.
